


Thirty- second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, J2, M/M, bottom!Jensen, but Jensen loves it, light humiliation, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets of on Jared talking dirty. And a bit on humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- second

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

"God Jen, your _ass_!”  
  
Jared has his hands strongly on his boyfriend’s butt, kneading and groping the firm flesh. He isn’t even inside it yet, but he’s panting already, like they’re at it for hours. Jensen doesn’t even like this position particularly, on all fours in front of Jared, it makes him feel weak and open - and a bit humiliated. Because as soon as Jared will open his mouth, Jensen’s cheeks will burn from embarressment. The words coming out of Jared get him hard and desperate, make him want to crawl into bed and burry himself in blankets.  
  
But god, he loves it! He loves being open for Jared, being vulnerable, being _his_.  
  
"You have no idea how you look right now, do you? Your little hole looks so pretty, Jen, so shiny with my spit, so pink. Beautiful. Is going to look even better stuffed full, don’t you think? It’s a greedy hole, can’t get enough of my cock. Just like you, baby."

Jensen’s cheeks are burning, but he can’t hold back a moan.  
  
"All big words and no fucking. That all you got, Padalecki?"  
  
Jared chuckles. “Say pretty please, Jen.” He teases, but is sinking his own hard dick into the waiting tightness already.  
  
Damn, Jensen loves this position!


End file.
